


No Regrets

by cadkitten



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami gets a bit more than he bargained for when he walks in on Gackt before a live interview appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up writing this because I couldn't find any stories including these two that were anywhere near what I was searching for. Alas, I ended up broadening my horizons once again to fit my kinky fan-girl obsessions. Also, I do not name a specific talk show because 1) I do not live in Japan and have no idea what talk show the members of Malice Mizer would have appeared on and 2) it would have, perhaps, implied a bit too much.

Gackt sat in his dressing room, staring into the mirror before him. He had requested a few moments of privacy before his scheduled appearance on the talk show.

He took a few calming breaths as he slid one slender hand over the silken skin of his bare abdomen. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as his fingers teased the hem of his skin tight black pants.

Even just the slight hint to his body of what was to come brought a tidal wave of pleasure crashing down on him. His lips parted ever so slightly as a breathy moan escaped. His fingers ghosted over the fabric of his pants. The heat of his arousal met his fingertips even with such light pressure.

Gackt glanced up as the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He gasped as he met piercing hazel eyes. "...Kami-sama..."

Kami's gaze drifted over Gackt's form and he found himself almost mesmerized by the erotic scene before him. His heart pounded in his chest and he swallowed hard. "Gackt... I... I didn't mean to interrupt."

Gackt found himself almost embarrassed for the first time in years. He felt a slight heat flood his cheeks and he looked away for a moment.

Kami turned to leave, but the sound of Gackt's voice stopped him.

"Kami, it's not what you think." Gackt got up from his chair and quickly closed the distance between them. He placed one hand on the door, keeping it closed.

Kami's gaze met his. "Well, it seems kind of obvious to me."

Gackt sighed and looked away again. "I hate to admit this, but, well, I kind of prep before public appearances."

Kami arched one elegant eyebrow at him. "Meaning?"

"Well, rather than act like an idiot and stuff my crotch, I, well," he waved his hand around vaguely, "... you know."

Kami almost burst out laughing. "Oh, Gackt, you don't!" His laughter spilled out despite his best efforts and the rest of his words were almost lost in his breathless gasps. "You... oh... Gackt! I think... well," his laughter almost completely subsided for a moment and he managed to form a coherent sentence. He gestured at Gackt's crotch, "I think it's rather obvious now!" Once more he broke down into fits of almost girlish giggles.

Gackt drummed his fingers on the door lightly as he waited on Kami to calm himself enough for them to be able to leave the dressing room without disturbing the live taping of the talk show.

Eventually Kami got his emotions back under control and he carefully wiped his eyes, making sure not to smudge his eyeliner in the process. He shook his head and backed up from the door slightly. "So, are we going out there or not?"

Gackt pulled the door open and allowed Kami to exit first. He followed him part of the way down the hall before they were joined by their body guards for the remainder of the short walk to the set.

The host of the show gave their cue to come onstage. Mana, Yu~Ki, and Kozi entered from the other side of the stage. Immediately the host began to rattle off questions to Gackt.

Kami absently stared in Gackt's general direction, paying little mind to anything that the host was saying.

The host unsuccessfully tried to ask Kami several questions. Each time he was met with only silence. Finally, the light snickering of the audience became a dull roar of outright laughter as the host began waving his hands around, calling Kami's name.

Gackt finally met Kami's gaze and arched one elegant eyebrow at him. "Umm, Kami?"

"Humm?" Kami's entire focus still remained only on Gackt as he replied.

Gackt gave him an amused smirk. "He's talking to you."

Kami looked slightly startled and finally turned to look at the host. "Sorry... what?"

The host burst into a fit of giggles before managing to talk once more. "Well, I think we all know what's on Kami's mind today, don't we?" He turned toward the audience and waggled his eyebrows. "I mean, he's making flirty eyes at Gackt, ne?"

The laughter from the audience seemed to prove his theory right and Kami decided that had it not been for his makeup he would have been a brilliant shade of red by now. "I... oh, never mind!"

Even Gackt let a slight smile escape at that. The audience and the host seemed quite satisfied by the thought that he and Gackt had something going on. Apparently it was satisfying enough that a commercial break was warranted.

The host turned to them and thanked them for coming on the show and they all retreated back to their dressing rooms, making way for the next guests on the show.

Kami leaned against the wall outside Gackt's dressing room and sighed softly. 'Jeeze... talk about embarrassing. How could I let myself slip like that? And on public TV no less?' He stared down at his hands as the twisted one inside the other, his nervous habit seeming to have resurfaced again. 'Why does he make me feel like this? How does one simple act put me in a position this awkward?' He let his hands drop to his sides as he pushed away from the wall and headed into Gackt's dressing room for the second time that day.

Gackt looked up when Kami entered the room. He gave him a smile, filled with warmth and humor. "Sorry, no show for you this time, Kami."

Kami felt his face flush as he stared wide eyed at Gackt. "Gackt-san... I..."

Gackt laughed softly. "I'm joking, Kami. I know you didn't mean to walk in on me earlier. But," he coughed, "you sure were staring at me a lot during the show."

Kami sighed as he ran his fingers through his long hair. "I don't know what to say... I'm sorry, Gackt. I... I just..."

Gackt picked up his small duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Come on, Kami, let's get out of here, shall we?" He brushed his fingers over Kami's shoulder as he passed by him, exiting the harshly lit dressing room.

Kami hurriedly followed Gackt down the corridor and out the side exit of the building. The two quickly crossed the street and headed down the darkened city streets, quickly blending into the late night crowd.

Gackt slowed down slightly, allowing Kami to catch up to him. When he did, Gackt reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

Kami's heart pounded in his chest as he entwined his fingers with Gackt's. By the time they got to the hotel Gackt was staying at, every breath Kami took was short and gasping. Every inch of his skin was tingling, the feeling radiating from Gackt's simple touch upon his flesh. They entered the elevator together.

Gackt inserted his room key into the slot and pressed the button for the top floor before taking the card back out. He gently squeezed Kami's hand and glanced at him. He couldn't help the slight smile that curved his lips as he silently watched Kami's reaction. 'I wonder if he thought I was joking when I said gender didn't matter...'

Kami almost jumped when the elevator bell rang, signaling its arrival at their destination.

Gackt led him out of the elevator and into the penthouse room, letting go of his hand as the elevator shut behind them. He struck a match and lit the four candles on the table behind the large plum colored couch in the center of the room.

Kami slid his shoes off and silently followed Gackt to the couch.

 

Gackt unbuttoned his shirt slowly, one button at a time, his eyes alight with a fire that Kami had never seen in them before.

Kami slid onto the couch beside Gackt, leaning toward him until his scent enveloped him. Tentatively he reached out and brushed his fingers over the silken skin exposed to his view. His breath caught in his throat and his fingers trembled ever so slightly.

Gackt slid one hand along Kami's thigh and reached up to slide the other over his cheek. Slowly he pulled him down until Kami straddled him and their bodies were a hairs breadth apart. He brushed his lips over Kami's ever so briefly. "Stop me if you don't want this, Kami."

Kami tightened his grip on Gackt's shoulders. "No... I want it... I want you, Gackt."

Gackt dipped his head and began to trail light kisses over Kami's neck and collarbone.

Kami gasped, arching into him. His blood was already boiling from such a small amount of contact; he couldn't begin to imagine what the rest of the night would bring with it. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly as Gackt pushed his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "Ah... Gackt..."

Gackt murmured his lover's name against his heated flesh as his own body flooded with desire. Everything about this moment pushed him to make it go faster, to rush the one moment he'd secretly desired for so long. It was almost as if he couldn't contain his own emotions any longer. He found himself no longer caring how long he lasted, only wanting to feel Kami's naked flesh against his own. His fingers quickly rid Kami of the rest of his clothes and Kami returned the favor without a second thought. Gackt pulled Kami back down onto his lap.

Their sweat slicked skin gleamed in the candlelight as passion overcame everything else. Soft moans and quiet gasps filled the air as the two found the meaning of pure ecstasy.

Gackt entwined his fingers with Kami's and together they slid their hands over both of their hardened lengths. Kami's began to thrust his hips ever so slightly, creating more friction for both of them.

Gackt gasped Kami's name before claiming his mouth with his own. Their tongues met and began an almost vicious battle, setting a pace far faster than either had intended. Kami thrust almost wildly into their entwined hands, the feeling of Gackt's cock against his driving him ever closer to the edge. Unable to handle it any longer, he drove the pace even faster. He let out a strangled cry as he found his release, his warm cum coating their fingers.

Gackt arched beneath Kami, desperate for his own release. Even when Kami's hand no longer helped him move, he continued. He thrust up hard against Kami as he came, a soft grunt his only verbal indication of his completion. As his own seed flowed from his body he clasped Kami tightly against him, reveling in the sheer feeling of it all.

They both remained that way for quite some time, slowly catching their breath and finding the will to move again.

Gackt slid one hand into Kami's hair and gently kissed him before pulling back and staring up into his eyes. "No regrets... promise me."

Kami's slid his hand over Gackt's cheek and smiled softly. "No regrets."


End file.
